l'histoire de Anna Black
by lili19
Summary: Qui aurez cru qu'un jour je retrouverais mon père? Qui aurez cru qu'un jour je tomberais amoureuse de l'un de mes professeurs (et pas s'importe lequel)? Et bien pourtant c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivait...à moi Anna Black
1. mort d'une mère et nouveau départ

**_flash back_**

 _ **Je suis tranquillement installée sur mon lit avec un livre à la main. Soudain, un bruit se fait entendre au rez de chaussée. Je me précipite dans le salon et là je vois ma mère à genoux devant un homme qui a une tête de serpent. Cet homme est entouré d'une dizaine d'autres masqués avec des capes noires. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je sens deux bras puissants me prendre par la taille. Je me mets à crier:**_

 _ **-Lâche moi espèce de grosse brute répugnante ! Dites lui de me lâcher !**_

 _ **La tête de serpent me regarde et fait un sourire en coin :**_

 _ **-Ainsi dont c'est comme ça que ta mère t'a élevé.**_

 _ **-Ma mère m'a très bien élevé, c'est plutôt à vous qu'on devrait dire ça.**_

 _ **-Sais tu a qui tu parles petite insolente ?**_

 _ **-Non...à un reptilien venu d'une autre planète ?**_

 _ **-Endoloris !**_

 _ **Je tombe sur le sol et me tort de douleur.**_

 _ **-Ahhh!Arrêtez ça fait mal! Ah !**_

 _ **Il attend encore une minute ou deux et arrête enfin. Je soupire de soulagement, j'essaye de me lever mais n'y arrive pas. Je retombe sur les genoux. Le chef du groupe s'avance vers moi, il se met a ma hauteur et me chuchote à l'oreille :**_

 _ **-J'espère que ça t'a calmé...ma jolie.**_

 _ **Pour toute réponse je lui crache au visage. Il s'essuie le visage et attrape mes cheveux pour les tiraient en arrière.**_

 _ **-Je vais faire de ta vie un vrai cauchemar. Tu finira même par revenir vers moi et me supplier de te tuer.**_

 _ **Il fini par me lâcher et par reprendre sa baguette.**_

 _ **-Avada Kedavra!**_

 _ **-MAMAN!NON!**_

 _ **Un éclair vert vient de frapper ma mère en pleine poitrine. Je vois s'effondrer son corps sans vie sur le tapis taché de sang. Je la rejoins et mets sa tête sur mes genoux.**_

 _ **-Non ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie. NON! Je te vengerais je te le jure! Je le tuerais!**_

 _ **-Bien mes amis je crois que nous avons fini notre travail ici.**_

 _ **Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et remplit de larmes avant qu'il ne parte en fumée noire avec un rire malsain derrière lui.**_

 _ **fin du flash back**_

 _ **Je me réveille en sursaut, encore ce cauchemar que je fais depuis mon arrivée à l'orphelinat. Cela va faire presque un an que j'y suis. Je soupire, j'entends la voix de la directrice me crier de venir. J'arrive devant la porte de son bureau. Je frappe et j'attends la permission d'entrée.**_

 _ **-Entre Anna !**_

 _ **Je pousse doucement la porte et vois un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une longue barde. Je continue à le dévisager pendant encore une minute ou deux. C'est la directrice qui met fin à mon observation en me disant :**_

 _ **-Eh bien Anna où sont passer tes bonnes manières!**_

 _ **Je lui lance un regard noir et lui répond:**_

 _ **-Mes bonnes manières? Parce que moi j'en ais de bonnes manières? Je croyais que j'étais juste bonne à faire les corvées.**_

 _ **-Petite insolente, comment oses tu?! Et en plus devant un des seuls parents qui te reste !**_

 _ **Je me retourne vers le vieil homme qui n'a pas bouger de son siège.**_

 _ **-C'est...c'est vrai? Vous faîtes parti de ma famille?**_

 _ **Il me sourit et me répond:**_

 _ **-Oui c'est vrai Anna, je suis ton grand père. Ta mère...était ma fille.**_

 _ **-Ma mère...**_

 _ **Je sens qu'une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie d'un revers de manche et lui demande :**_

 _ **-Si vous êtes ici ça veux dire que vous êtes venu me chercher !**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est ça je suis venu te chercher. Tu vas rentrer avec moi.**_

 _ **Je lui fais un énorme sourire faisant apparaître mes petites dents toutes blanches. L'homme qui est mon grand père se lève de sa chaise et me dit :**_

 _ **-Va préparer tes affaires le temps que je remplisse les papiers d'adoption avec la directrice.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ **Je sors presque en courant du bureau pour aller faire ma valise. Une fois ma valise faîte je sors de la chambre et bouscule quelqu'un sans le voir.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu t'en va?**_

 _ **Je souris tristement au garçon qui me fait face.**_

 _ **-Oui mon grand père m'a retrouvé et je pars avec lui dès maintenant.**_

 _ **-Tu vas me manquer, j'aurais plus personne à embêter.**_

 _ **Je lui tire la langue.**_

 _ **-J'espère que toi aussi tu trouveras une personne qui voudra bien t'adopter et te supporter.**_

 _ **Il m'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Je le prend dans mes bras une dernière fois et entre. Mon grand père me sourit tendrement et me dit en me prenant par la main :**_

 _ **-C'est bon nous pouvons y aller.**_

 _ **On sort de l'établissement pour se rendre dans une rue sombre. J'interroge l'homme du regard.**_

 _ **-Surtout ne soit pas surprise d'accord. Nous allons transplaner.**_

 _ **-Transplaner, mais...**_

 _ **Il ne me répond pas, il prend mon bras et quelques secondes plus tard on se retrouve dans un petit salon. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, je suis en train de tomber sur le sol, deux bras me rattrape par la taille. Je lève les yeux vers mon «sauveur» et vois un grand homme très mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs et gras. Il me regarde avec des yeux noirs, je lis de l'étonnement dans son regard.**_

 _ **-Albus, qui est cette fille?**_

 _ **-Voyons tu ne remarques pas une petite ressemblance avec...**_

 _ **-Sarah...ne me dites pas qu'elle a fait une fille avec ce sale chien!**_

 _ **Le directeur soupira après avoir entendu ces paroles. Je ne comprend pas se qu'il se passe et pourquoi cet homme traite mon père de sale chien. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et m'enlève de ses bras. Je vais à côté de mon grand père et lui demande :**_

 _ **-Monsieur...**_

 _ **-Tu peux m'appeler grand père si tu veux.**_

 _ **-Je vous connais à peine mais d'accord...grand père...Pourquoi...pourquoi cet homme parle de mon père comme cela?**_

 _ **-Anna, il faut que tu saches que ton père est...**_

 _ **Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre en grand.**_

 _ **-Albus mais que faîtes vous ici? Je croyais que...**_

 _ **Il arrête subitement sa phrase quand il me voit, il se tient même au mur pour ne pas tomber. Quand à moi je regarde l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi. Il a des cheveux mi-long noir ainsi que des yeux bleu-gris. Il pousse un cri d'effroi et s'approche de moi.**_

 _ **-...Sarah...**_

 _ **-Non, je suis sa fille.**_

 _ **-Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible. Elle attendait un enfant...**_

 _ **Il se tourne vers le vieil homme qui est mon grand-père et se met à lui criait dessus:**_

 _ **-COMMENT EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PU ME CACHER UNE TELLE CHOSE!**_

 _ **-Calme toi Sirius.**_

 _ **-NON! VOUS NE VOUS RENDEZ PAS COMPTE!**_

 _ **Je me recule un peu devant la colère de cet homme. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et commence à parler:**_

 _ **-Excusez moi mais qu'est ce qui se passe?**_

 _ **L'homme en colère se calme immédiatement et vient me prendre dans ces bras.**_

 _ **-Oh si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je n'avais pas le choix.**_

 _ **-Quoi?**_

 _ **Je me détache de ces bras lentement et lui fait fasse.**_

 _ **-Je ne comprend pas, qui êtes vous?**_

 _ **-...ton père.**_

 _ **-Mon père? Mais c'est pas possible ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez en prison.**_

 _ **-Je n'y suis plus, on m'a innocenté. Je n'étais pas coupable du crime qu'on m'accusait d'avoir fait. Et le vrai coupable est en prison à ma place, depuis l'année dernière.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je reste à le regarder sans rien dire. Il finit par me poser une question qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me poser:**_

 _ **-Mais dis moi où est ta mère?**_

 _ **Aussitôt après qu'il me pose la question je sens des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.**_

 _ **-Elle est...elle est morte.**_

 _ **-Oh non pas ça...**_

 _ **Je le regarde en pleurant et il vient me reprendre dans ses bras. Je finis par m'y blottir et par m'y endormir.**_


	2. Discussion entre père et fille

_**J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse petit à petit dans le lit à baldaquin où je suis. Je regarde ensuite la chambre plus en détail. Il y a une coiffeuse, un dressing, un bureau, une bibliothèque et le grand lit deux place dans lequel je suis.**_

 _ **-Waouh, comment une chambre peut être aussi spacieuse?!**_

 _ **Je me lève et me dirige vers la coiffeuse. Je me regarde et vois que mon visage porte encore les traces de larmes que j'ai versé. Je soupire et prend la brosse à cheveux qui se trouve devant moi. Je coiffe rapidement mes longs cheveux châtains et me tourne vers le bureau où sont posé mes vêtements lavaient et repassaient. Je m'habille et prend mon courage à deux mains. Je sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers qui se trouve dans le couloir. J'arrive dans le hall de d'entrée, il y a plusieurs portes et je ne sais pas laquelle ouvrir. J'entends des voix venant de derrière une grande porte en bois.**_

 _ **-Mais enfin Albus pourquoi?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu aurais essayer de les retrouver.**_

 _ **-Ce qui me semble normal non!**_

 _ **-Oui peut être mais tu les aurais mise en danger toute les deux.**_

 _ **-En danger...en danger! Je vous rappelle que Sarah est morte! Ce qui prouve que Vold...**_

 _ **Il fut couper par une voix grave qui leur dit:**_

 _ **-Silence, je crois que cette discussion n'est plus privée.**_

 _ **J'ai à peine le temps de reculer de la porte qu'elle s'ouvre en grand. Je constate qu'il y a mon grand père, mon père et l'homme en noir dans la pièce. Je baisse la tête honteuse d'avoir était découverte en train d'écouter aux portes.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas écouter mais...**_

 _ **-La curiosité.**_

 _ **Je regarde mon grand-père et approuve en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un vieux tic que j'avais pris quand j'étais embarrasser. Mon père me regarde tendrement et me demande:**_

 _ **-Tu vas mieux? Tu as pu te reposer?**_

 _ **-Oui, merci.**_

 _ **-Viens tu dois avoir faim depuis hier.**_

 _ **Il sort et me conduit jusqu'à une autre porte plus loin. Avant de l'ouvrir, il me dit :**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas il y a d'autres personnes. Mais elles sont très gentilles.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ **Il ouvre la porte et on entre, je regarde les personnes qui se trouve dans la pièce. Il y a pas mal de monde ce qui me mets tout de suite mal à l'aise. Mon père voit que je suis gêné et décide donc de me présenter.**_

 _ **-Arrêter de la regarder comme cela, vous la rendait mal à l'aise. Donc, je vous présente ma fille qui s'appelle...euh...**_

 _ **-...Anna.**_

 _ **-Anna, c'est un très beau prénom.**_

 _ **Je lui souris et me tourne vers toutes les personnes qui se trouve dans la pièce. Le groupe de jeunes du fond me fait signe de venir, je vais donc jusqu'à eux. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes et des yeux émeraudes me dit:**_

 _ **-Enchanté de te connaître Anna. Moi c'est Harry...**_

 _ **-Potter. Oui je sais qui tu es.**_

 _ **-Comment tu me connais ? Je croyais que tu avais vécu dans le monde moldu.**_

 _ **-J'adore lire et de plus ma mère me parler du monde sorcier quand on étudiait.**_

 _ **-Tu as appris la magie?**_

 _ **Je regarde la fille qui vient de me poser la question. Elle a des cheveux châtains et des grand yeux noisette.**_

 _ **-Oui mais que théorique. Ma mère ne voulait pas m'enseigner la pratique. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai même pas de baguette magique à moi.**_

 _ **-Oh! Ça doit être dur d'apprendre la magie et de même pas pouvoir en faire.**_

 _ **-Oh non, et puis la théorie est très intéressante aussi. Je trouve l'histoire de la magie, l'Arithmancie, la divination et l'étude des runes passionnant. Mais le mieux c'est les potions.**_

 _ **-Tu faisais des potions aussi?**_

 _ **-Oui ma mère avait les ingrédients et puis elle adorait en faire.**_

 _ **Harry se rapproche de moi et me dit tout bas:**_

 _ **-Si tu adores faire des potions chez toi et bien il est possible que tu changes d'avis quand tu sera à Poudlard. Le prof est horrible, il est sadique, méchant, vil et il traumatise toujours ces élèves sauf ceux de la maison de Serpentard.**_

 _ **-Ah bon?!**_

 _ **-Ouais, il est...**_

 _ **-Potter, je vous entends! Méfiez vous à la rentrée!**_

 _ **-Oups...oui monsieur.**_

 _ **Je rigole et il me donne une tape derrière la tête.**_

 _ **-Eh!**_

 _ **-Ça t'apprendras à te moquer de moi.**_

 _ **Pour toute réponse je lui tire la langue.**_

 _ **-Très mature comme habitude.**_

 _ **-Pff...**_

 _ **Il me sourit et se penche vers mon oreille et me murmure:**_

 _ **-Tu sais quoi? Je crois que je vais bien t'aimer.**_

 _ **-Grand bien te fasse Harry.**_

 _ **Je finis ensuite mon assiette. Une fois que j'ai fini mon père me regarde en souriant et me dit:**_

 _ **-Anna est ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ? Je voudrais bien te parler.**_

 _ **-Oui bien sûr.**_

 _ **On se lève tous les deux et il m'emmène dans une grande salle avec une tapisserie qui montre un arbre généalogique. Je regarde attentivement les visages qui y sont, un détail retient mon attention.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ton visage a été effacer?**_

 _ **Il me regarde tristement et s'approche de moi.**_

 _ **-Il faut que tu saches que je viens de la grande famille de sang pur des black.**_

 _ **-Toi! Mais c'est impossible j'ai lu un livre sur cette famille et tu ne leur ressemble pas du tout !**_

 _ **-Oui je sais, je ne leur ais jamais ressembler. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi qu'ils m'ont reniés. Je suis aller à Gryffondor quand j'étais à Poudlard. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec des personnes que ma famille n'appréciait vraiment pas.**_

 _ **-Mais quand même, te renier!**_

 _ **-Oui je sais. Enfin, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.**_

 _ **-De quoi alors?**_

 _ **-Je voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaître.**_

 _ **-Oh. euh...d'accord.**_

 _ **Il me sourit et me fais signe d'aller m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Il se mit ensuite en face de moi.**_

 _ **-Tu sais je ne me suis jamais dis qu'un jour je serais père. Je ne suis pas sûr que je serais le meilleur père du monde mais...**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur. Et puis je n'ai jamais eu de père non plus alors...**_

 _ **Il me sourit et engage la conversation. On reste à parler presque toute l'après midi jusqu'à ce que mon grand père rentre et me demande:**_

 _ **-Anna est ce que tu voudrais rentrer à Poudlard cette année?**_

 _ **-C'est vrai je peux vraiment?! Mais je n'ai pas le niveau. J'étudiais que la théorie avec ma mère et sans compter que j'ai un an de retard étant donné que je suis rester à l'orphelinat pendant un an.**_

 _ **-Bon je sais ce qu'on va faire je vais te faire passer des tests pour voir ton niveau d'accord?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais il me faudrait une baguette pour la pratique. Je connais déjà quelques sorts et je sais pourquoi ils sont fait mais je ne les aie jamais lancer.**_

 _ **-Très bien, tu vas aller chercher ta baguette avec Sirius demain et ensuite je te ferrais passer des tests pour déterminer ton niveau, d'accord?**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_


	3. chemin de traverse,tests,fin de vacances

_**Je regarde émerveillée toutes les boutiques qui se trouve devant moi. Mon père me regarde amusé et me dit:**_

 _ **-Bon il faut que j'aille chercher de l'argent à Gringotts.**_

 _ **-D'accord, est ce que pendant ce temps là je peux aller t'attendre dans la librairie?**_

 _ **-Oui, bien sûr. Je te rejoins après.**_

 _ **Il se dirige vers le très grand bâtiment qui se trouve au bout de l'allée. Je le regarde s'éloigner et fini par entrer dans la librairie qui s'appelle Fleury & Boot. Je regarde tous les rayons et prend un livre qui s'intitule " L'histoire de Poudlard". Je commence à lire le premier chapitre et ne vois pas le temps passer. C'est quand je sens une main se posait sur mon épaule que je me retourne. Un garçon blond aux yeux bleu me dit:**_

 _ **-Pousse toi, je voudrais un livre mais t'es juste devant.**_

 _ **-Tu peux le demander gentiment, non? Je me pousse si tu me fais des excuses et que tu me le redemande poliment.**_

 _ **-Non mais je rêve pour qui tu te prend! Tu sais au moins à qui tu t'adresses?**_

 _ **-Et toi?**_

 _ **Il me lance un regard narquois et me pousse sans ménagement.**_

 _ **-Non mais je rêve là! Et le blondinet, on t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières.**_

 _ **Il se retourne et me plaque contre les étagères.**_

 _ **-Tu sais quoi tu commences à m'énerver, la petite brunette.**_

 _ **Il sort sa baguette et s'apprête à me lancer un sort. Mais un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds, qui doit être son père, l'arrête et lui dit:**_

 _ **-Pas de ça Drago!**_

 _ **-Mais père, elle m'a chercher.**_

 _ **-Excuse moi, c'est qui le petit prétentieux qui a était mal élevé. Tu es même pas capable de parler poliment à une fille.**_

 _ **-Le père du petit prétentieux mal élevé est devant vous miss.**_

 _ **-Oui ça je l'avais compris merci.**_

 _ **-Mais dîtes moi j'aimerai bien savoir à qui j'ai "l'honneur" de m'adresser.**_

 _ **Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais la voix de mon père me devance:**_

 _ **-A ma fille Malfoy. Alors je te prierais de bien la laisser tranquille, toi et ton fils mal poli.**_

 _ **Je regarde mon père avec un grand sourire auquel il me répond par un clin d'œil. Le père du blondinet, lui, affiche un sourire sadique.**_

 _ **-Ainsi dont, c'est ta fille à toi et à...Sarah je présume. D'ailleurs comment va cette dernière?**_

 _ **Je lance un regard meurtrier à cet homme. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre la**_

 _ **parole:**_

 _ **-Oh, suis-je bête?! J'ai appris qu'elle était morte tuer par le seigneur des ténèbres. Quel dommage, Dumbledore doit en être très affecté ainsi que toi et...cette charmante demoiselle.**_

 _ **-Viens Anna, on s'en va, l'air commence à être irrespirable ici.**_

 _ **Il me prend par le bras, je commence à le suivre mais me retourne au dernier moment.**_

 _ **-Attend j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose.**_

 _ **Il me regarde étonné mais je lui répond par un clin d'œil. Je me dirige vers le père et le fils. Une fois que je suis devant, je donne un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes du père et une claque au fils. Mon père me regarde avec une pointe d'admiration et fini par éclater de rire.**_

 _ **-Maintenant on peut y aller.**_

 _ **-Tu ne te laisses pas faire on dirait.**_

 _ **Je lui souris et lui répond:**_

 _ **-Non surtout quand ça concerne ma famille. Il n'avait pas à dire ça à propos de maman.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Aller viens, nous allons aller t'acheter ta baguette.**_

 _ **-Génial!**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans une petite boutique. Le vendeur arrive vers nous avec un grand sourire. Il me regarde et me dit:**_

 _ **-Miss Black, je m'attendais à vous voir plus tôt.**_

 _ **Je le regarde troublé.**_

 _ **-Comment savez vous mon nom?**_

 _ **-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère. Cette chère Sarah Dumbledore...paix à son âme. C'était une sorcière très intelligente votre mère miss et très puissante aussi. Alors voyons voir...**_

 _ **Il va prendre un étui en bois sur une des multiples étagères qu'il y a. Il me tend ensuite la baguette qui se trouve dans l'étui, je fais le geste, l'échelle devant moi tombe de tout son long par terre. Je pose vite la baguette sur la petite table qui est devant moi.**_

 _ **\- Désolé.**_

 _ **\- C'est pas grave miss, cette baguette n'était pas faite pour vous. Comme je le dis souvent c'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier et non l'inverse. Cela peut donc prendre du temps.**_

 _ **C'est ainsi que les essais commencèrent, c'est au bout du septième essai que je soupire.**_

 _ **-Je crois qu'aucune baguette ne veut de moi.**_

 _ **Il me regarde intensément et se dit à lui-même:**_

 _ **-Je me demande si...**_

 _ **Il part quelques minutes pour revenir avec une baguette assez spéciale. Elle est en bois comme toutes les baguettes mais on dirait qu'elle a un filament blanc qui la traverse. Il me la tend, je la prend et ressent une chaleur se répandre dans tout mon être. Le marchand de baguette me regarde avec étonnement et émerveillement, gêné je lui demande:**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que cette baguette a de si particulier?**_

 _ **-Voyez vous miss Black, cette baguette est la baguette jumelle de votre mère. Elle est faite avec un bois elfique et contient un crin de licorne, elle mesure 26 cm.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai? C'est vraiment la même baguette que ma mère?**_

 _ **-Oui, miss.**_

 _ **-Fantastique...**_

 _ **La fin des vacances est arrivée, j'ai passé les tests et mon grand-père a finalement décider de me mettre en cinquième année soit l'année dans laquelle je devrais être normalement, d'après lui je suis aussi talentueuse que ma mère. Je suis devenu très amie avec Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron, on s'amuse bien ensemble. Je me suis aussi rapproché de mon père, mon grand-père, lui, a dû partir pour organiser la rentrée.**_


	4. rentrée

_**Je suis devant le Poudlard Express avec la famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione et mon père. Celui-ci me regarde tristement et me dit:**_

 _ **-Et dire que je viens juste de savoir que j'ai une fille et tu pars déjà à Poudlard.**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas je t'écrirai au moins une lettre par semaine.**_

 _ **Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras.**_

 _ **-Aller vas y avant que le train parte sans toi.**_

 _ **Je lui fais un dernier bisou sur la joue et monte dans le Poudlard Express.**_

 _ **-Anna viens on t'a laissé une place.**_

 _ **-Ok, j'te suis Harry.**_

 _ **Nous sommes arrivait à la gare. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron se dirigent vers les calèches tandis que moi je vais vers un grand géant qui appelle les 1ères années.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes Hagrid n'est ce pas?**_

 _ **Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde en souriant.**_

 _ **-Oui et tu es?**_

 _ **-Anna, Anna Black.**_

 _ **-Ah oui! J'ai entendu parler de toi! Alors tu es la fille de Sirius et la petite fille d'Albus.**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Bien...ton grand père m'a dit que tu rentrais en cinquième année. Cependant comme c'est ta première année ici tu va avoir le plaisir d'y aller en barque.**_

 _ **J'attends derrière les grandes portes de la grande salle. Le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a dit que le directeur aller me présenter et qu'ensuite je serais répartis dans une des quatre maisons. J'espère ne pas être dans la maison Serpentard, je la déteste. Je voudrais bien aller à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor. Je suis dans mes pensées quand j'entends mon grand-père prendre la parole:**_

 _ **\- Nous accueillons cette année une élève qui a fait ces études à l'étranger. Elle rejoindra les rangs des cinquièmes années, je vous demande d'accueillir Anna Dumbledore Black.**_

 _ **Les portes s'ouvrent en grand et j'avance en regardant droit devant moi. Je souris à mon grand-père qui me rend mon sourire. J'entends des chuchotements parmi les élèves attablés.**_

 _ **-Il a dit Dumbledore comme lui ?**_

 _ **-Black ? Sirius Black ? Tu crois que c'est sa fille.**_

 _ **-Elle est super mignonne, et t'as vu le corps qu'elle a, c'est Waouh !**_

 _ **Je me retourne vers l'élève qui vient de parler, je crois que ça doit être un Serpentard vu les couleurs qu'il porte. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le tabouret devant la table des professeurs. J'attends quelques secondes et sursaute, surprise d'entendre une voix dans ma tête.**_

 _ **-Tiens, tiens, un mélange entre une Dumbledore et un Black...oh oui, je vois beaucoup de courage et également beaucoup de ruses...tu as un fort caractère comme ton père et tu arrives toujours à avoir ce que tu veux vraiment alors où vais-je te mettre...**_

 _ **-Tu peux éviter Serpentard s'il te plaît ?**_

 _ **-Oui tu as raison ce serais pas une bonne idée étant donner tes origines, alors ce sera GRYFFONDOR !**_

 _ **-Yes !**_

 _ **Je me lève sous les nombreux applaudissements de ma nouvelle maison et vais rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione, quand je suis assise je tourne mon regard vers mon grand-père,il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Je reporte ensuite mon attention sur les plats qui viennent d'apparaître. Je prends du poulet avec de la purée et du jus de citrouille. Harry me regarde en souriant et me dit :**_

 _ **-C'est cool que tu sois à Gryffondor de toute façon c'était obliger.**_

 _ **-Ouais, c'est trop bien !**_

 _ **Le repas se termine et le directeur se lève afin de faire un discours.**_

 _ **-Mes cher élèves cette année les cours de défense contre les forces du mal seront assuré par Dolores Ombrage. Nous lui souhaitons bien entendu un bon accueil.**_

 _ **-Compte la dessus !**_

 _ **Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui ont parlés et vu le regard que leur lance la nouvelle professeur je pense pas qu'elle aie appréciait.**_

 _ **Elle se lève en se raclant la gorge et coupe mon grand-père dans son discours. Elle nous regarde tous et commence à parler :**_

 _ **-Bien , je suis sûr que nous allons passer une très bonne année ensemble si vous respectez les règles. Le règlement c'est une…**_

 _ **J'arrête d'écouter à partir de ce moment précis et visiblement je ne suis pas la seule. Elle finit enfin son discours, je souffle :**_

 _ **-Enfin c'est pas trop tôt.**_

 _ **J'ai parler trop fort je crois, elle me regarde et me demande avec un regard noir :**_

 _ **-Oui miss...Black avez-vous quelques choses à rajouter ?**_

 _ **Je la regarde avec une certaine indifférence et lui répond:**_

 _ **-Oh non pas le moins du monde, vous avez déjà tout dit dans votre si «intéressant» discours.**_

 _ **-Puis ce que vous me trouvez si intéressant vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à me rejoindre en retenue demain soir à 18H dans mon bureau.**_

 _ **Je la regarde avec un regard noir et d'insolence.**_

 _ **-Non bien sûr que non madame, je serais même très enchanté d'être en votre compagnie.**_

 _ **-Je n'aime pas votre insolence miss.**_

 _ **-Et moi je n'aime pas vos manières madame.**_

 _ **Le directeur me regarde avec une pointe d'amusement mais aussi avec un peu de colère dans les yeux. Il finit par dire :**_

 _ **-Anna, stop! Je te prierais de ne pas répondre à un de tes professeurs comme ça.**_

 _ **Je soupire et baisse la tête un peu honteuse de moi.**_

 _ **-Oui grand-père...euh je veux dire monsieur le directeur.**_

 _ **Il me regarde avec un sourire et fais signe à Ombrage de revenir à sa place. Ce qu'elle fait mais en me lançant un petit regard noir au passage. On fini par monter dans notre salle commune. Et c'est quand je m'installe dans un canapé que les jumeaux viennent me rejoindre et m'applaudissent.**_

 _ **-Bravo ma belle, non franchement tu as fais mieux que nous. Tu as réussi à te choper une retenue le soir même où tu arrives ici.**_

 _ **-Arrêtez les mecs c'est pas drôle en plus je ne crois pas que mon grand-père aie beaucoup apprécié.**_

 _ **-Mais t'inquiète pas tu es sa petite fille chérie, et puis en tout cas pas mal de monde ont apprécier.**_

 _ **Je leur souris finalement et ils commencent à me raconter des blagues. C'est à 23h que je monte me coucher car je suis crevé.**_


	5. premier jour, premières catastrophes

_**Le lendemain matin quand je me réveille je ne vois personne dans la chambre. Je me redresse dans mon lit et regarde l'horloge qu'il y a dans ma chambre.**_

 _ **-QUOI! C'EST PAS VRAI! MAIS JE LES ACCUMULE DEPUIS HIER! Comment j'ai pu dormir aussi longtemps?!**_

 _ **En effet il était déjà 9h30 du matin et j'avais loupé mes deux premières heures de cours. Je me dépêche d'aller prendre ma douche et de m'habiller. Ensuite je prend mes affaires et commence à courir dans les couloirs pour aller aux cours que j'ai. Seulement voilà, étant donné que les emplois du temps ont dû être donner ce matin au petit-déjeuner je ne sais pas du tout où aller. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne regarde pas où je vais et fonce dans une grosse masse noire. Je m'attends à tomber au sol mais au lieu de cela je suis enveloppé par deux grands bras puissants. Je lève la tête et rencontre deux yeux onyx, je rougis en voyant qu'il s'agit du professeur Rogue, l'homme qui m'a aussi rattrapé cet été alors que j'allais tomber suite au transplanage avec mon grand-père. Il me remet debout et me regarde toujours avec son regard noir, il soupire et me dit :**_

 _ **-Tiens vous voilà miss, j'étais justement aller voir votre cher grand-père pour lui dire que vous n'aviez daigner venir à mes cours ce matin.**_

 _ **Je lui lance un regard siriusien avant de lui répondre avec insolence :**_

 _ **-Ah oui ? Et bien je suis dans le regret de vous dire que si je n'aie pas « daigner » assister à votre cours ce matin, c'est parce que mon réveil n'a pas sonné et j'ai donc eu le plaisir de me réveiller avec un beau 9h30 inscrit sur l'horloge de ma chambre. .**_

 _ **-Ne me parlez pas comme cela miss ! J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence et votre incapacité à mettre votre réveil quand vous avez cours.**_

 _ **-Non mais c'est injuste ! Je n'aie pas fait exprès de ne pas me réveiller ce matin !**_

 _ **-Encore 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, miss !**_

 _ **-Enfaîte c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur vous, vous êtes vraiment un sale bâtard graisseux qui enlève plein de points aux autres maisons !**_

 _ **-Alors comme ça miss je suis un bâtard graisseux, très bien alors je vais vous le prouver en vous mettant tout un mois en retenue en ma vous attends donc à 20h dans mon bureau ce soir.**_

 _ **Je m'apprête à répondre mais fini par ne pas protester. Je soupire fortement et part je ne sais où étant donné que je ne connais pas mon emploi du temps. Je finis par aller attendre la fin des cours dans le parc. Je m'assois sous un arbre et regarde le ciel en repensant à ma mère. Des larmes commencent à couler, cela faisait depuis bien longtemps que je n'avais plus pleurer pour la mort de ma mère. Je décide de tout lâcher et me met à pleurer fortement.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu m'as laissé ? Tu me manques tellement et à papa aussi et à grand-pè voudrais que tu sois ici maintenant à me prendre dans tes bras et à me chanter la berceuse que j'aime tant, à me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu es fière de moi. Mais non tu n'es pas là et moi, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et aux souvenirs les plus heureux qu'on aie passer ensemble. En plus je fais vraiment n'importe quoi depuis que je suis ici…**_

 _ **Je ramène mes jambes pour qu'elles soit serrées contre ma poitrine et pleure pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je relève mon visage couvert de larmes et là je vois mon grand-père s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je le regarde encore avec des larmes dans les yeux, il me tend un mouchoir. J'essuie mon visage et je commence à parler.**_

 _ **-Je fais tout de travers depuis que je suis ici. Et ça fait que depuis hier soir, alors j'imagine même pas quand ça fera une semaine même un mois.**_

 _ **Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce.**_

 _ **-Peut être en as-tu l'impression. Mais je peux te dire que j'ai vu bien pire que toi.**_

 _ **-Ah oui? Qui?**_

 _ **-Ton père et ses amis.**_

 _ **Je souris en reniflant.**_

 _ **-Et bah tu vois, je préfère te voir sourire que te voir avec des larmes dans les yeux.**_

 _ **Il me regarde avec tendresse, se relève et me dit :**_

 _ **-Allez miss Black il est tant pour vous de retourner en cours.**_

 _ **-D'accord...grand-père, mais est ce que je pourrais avoir mon emploi du temps.**_

 _ **-Oui bien sûr, aller bientôt vas vite à ton dernier cour de la matinée.**_

 _ **Je me lève et regarde mon emploi du temps, je pousse un soupir quand je vois que j'ai défense contre les forces du mal. Je me dirige donc jusqu'à la salle de cours je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai aucuns problèmes à savoir où elle se frappe à la porte et l'ouvre après avoir entendu un »entrez». J'avance dans la salle et regarde la dame habillée tout en rose en face de moi.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes en retard miss pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Je...j'étais avec le directeur madame.**_

 _ **Elle me regarde soupçonneuse et me répond :**_

 _ **-Bien aller vous asseoir de toute façon je n'avais pas encore commencer.**_

 _ **Je vais donc m'asseoir à côté d'Hermione au premier rang, je n'aime pas y être mais bon. La prof commence un discours que je ne supporte pas.**_

 _ **-Comme vous devez vous en doutez je suis votre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je m'appelle Mme Ombrage. Je sais que votre niveau n'est pas très élevé dû au programme qu'on vous a enseigner précédemment. Mais je suis forte heureuse de vous dire que désormais vous aurez un manuel adapté à votre niveau.**_

 _ **Nos nouveaux manuels se posent devant nous, je le regarde rapidement et dit avec mépris :**_

 _ **-Dîtes madame on fera quand même de la pratique ?**_

 _ **Elle se retourne vers moi avec un sourire.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr que non ma chère.**_

 _ **-Mais…**_

 _ **Je fus coupé par un Harry Potter très en colère.**_

 _ **-Et comment on fera pour se battre!**_

 _ **-Mais vous battre contre qui très cher, vous n'avez à vous battre contre personne.**_

 _ **-Ah oui ?! Et Voldemort alors!**_

 _ **-Oui il a raison comment on fera, ce n'est pas avec votre théorie médiocre qu'on sera bien se défendre !**_

 _ **Elle se met à crier et nous dit à tous les deux :**_

 _ **-Que ce soit bien clair on vous a raconter à tous qu'un certain mage noir est revenu à la vie. Mais ceci est ARCHI FAUX!**_

 _ **-Non je l'ai bien vu !**_

 _ **-MOI AUSSI VOUS CROYEZ QUE MA MÈRE EST MORTE COMMENT HEIN !**_

 _ **-SUFFIT ! HORS DE MON COURS MISS BLACK ET MR POTTER ET DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR!**_

 _ **Je me lève rageusement et balance son manuel pourri hors de mon bureau. Je pars ensuite avec Harry vers le bureau du directeur. Je soupire et me retourne vers Harry avant d'exploser de rire.**_

 _ **-T'as vu sa tête, non mais c'est quoi cette prof !**_

 _ **Il me regarde étonné avant d'éclater de rire lui aussi.**_

 _ **-Ouais tu as raison, et puis son programme de…**_

 _ **-de merde tu peux le dire.**_

 _ **La gargouille bouge et nous montons dans le bureau de mon grand-père. On entre et nous allons nous asseoir devant le directeur de notre école qui n'a pas l'air très content. Il nous fait un clin d'œil avant de nous dire avec un air faussement en colère :**_

 _ **-Tiens Anna ça faisais longtemps n'est ce pas?Bon alors il semblerait que vous ayez eu un différent avec votre nouvelle professeur.**_

 _ **-Ça une prof ! Non mais ça va pas !**_

 _ **Il me regard amusé avant de soupirer et de nous dire :**_

 _ **-Écoutez il serait préférable pour vous de l'ignorer le plus que vous le pourrez d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Mouais.**_

 _ **La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un crapaud rose, oh non !**_

 _ **-Bien je suppose monsieur que nous pouvons pas laisser passer ça.**_

 _ **-Que suggérer vous Mme Ombrage ?**_

 _ **-Un heure de retenue ce soir pour Mr Potter quant à miss Black toute une semaine de retenue.**_

 _ **-Quoi!Non mais ça va pas! Et puis de toute façon se ne sera pas possible.**_

 _ **Ma nouvelle prof me regarde avec un regard meurtrier.**_

 _ **-Vous vous croyez au dessus de tout le monde pour ne pas vouloir venir à votre retenue.**_

 _ **Je sers les dents pour ne pas lui répondre une réplique cinglante.**_

 _ **-Non c'est pas ça madame, c'est que...j'ai déjà une retenue ce soir avec le professeur Rogue.**_

 _ **-Voyez vous cela et bien vous viendrez demain soir alors.**_

 _ **-Pas possible non plus, il m'a mise en retenue tout le mois.**_

 _ **Je retiens un sourire en voyant sa tête, elle partit en claquant la porte. Je n'en peux plus et pars dans un gros fou rire. Vite suivi par Harry, mon grand-père me lance son éternel regard de malice.**_

 _ **-Bravo Anna franchement c'était beau ça !**_

 _ **-Merci, merci monsieur Potter;**_

 _ **Je salue comme si je venais de faire un concert et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.**_

 _ **-Eh pas touche à mes cheveux !**_

 _ **Il me tire la langue et je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me diriger vers la porte de sortie du bureau. Je me retourne avant de partir et dit au directeur :**_

 _ **-Merci pour cette éprouvante entrevue monsieur le directeur.**_

 _ **Il me regarde et soupire.**_

 _ **-Mais de rien miss Black veillait seulement à ne pas que ça se reproduise souvent.**_

 _ **Je lui fais un clin d'œil et lui répond :**_

 _ **-Mais bien sûr monsieur.**_

 _ **On part donc Harry et moi dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione nous saute presque dessus quand on s'assoit à notre table.**_

 _ **-Alors, alors…**_

 _ **-Et bah Harry s'en sort avec une retenue ce soir. Moi bah, elle a pas pu me coller parce que je lui ais dit que j'étais déjà coller avec Rogue pendant tout le mois.**_

 _ **-Je sais pas qui est le pire entre Rogue ou Ombrage.**_

 _ **C'est Ron qui vient de parler, je lui souris et lui répond :**_

 _ **-Euh franchement j'en sais rien, entre un con toujours habillé en noir ou une bourge habillé en rose qui nous prend pour des gamins. J'en ais aucune idée.**_

 _ **-C'est clair.**_


	6. retenue et mauvaise nouvelle

_**Les cours de l'après midi se passent beaucoup mieux que ceux du matin. A tel point que je ne vois pas le temps passer et nous sommes déjà dans la grande salle en train de prendre le dîner. Je soupire, après j'ai une retenue avec ce cher Rogue. Je ne le comprend pas un coup il me retient dans ces bras pour pas que je tombe et l'autre coup il m'engueule comme une moins que rien. Je regarde ma montre et remarque qu'il est déjà 19h50, il est donc temps pour moi d'y aller.**_

 _ **-Bon je vous laisse j'ai un rendez vous avec l'homme de ma vie.**_

 _ **Ils me regardent tous les trois bizarrement et se mettent à pouffer de rire.**_

 _ **-Et Harry toi aussi tu dois aller retrouver cette chère Ombrage.**_

 _ **-Oh c'est vrai.**_

 _ **Il se mets debout en soupirant et on prend tous les deux des chemins différents,moi vers les cachots et lui vers le bureau de cette tarée d'Ombrage. Après quelques minutes de marche j'arrive devant la porte de la classe et frappe.**_

 _ **-Entrez miss Black !**_

 _ **J'inspire une grosse bouffée d'air et rentre dans la classe. Je vais me poser devant le bureau de Rogue qui me regarde avec son regard noir de d'habitude.**_

 _ **-Bien je vois que vous préférez donc ma retenue à celle de cette...ce…**_

 _ **-...crapaud tout rose. Et euh oui je dois vous avouez que je vous préfère largement à elle.**_

 _ **Ces mots m'ont arracher la gorge et je grimace un peu en repensant à se que je viens juste de lui dire. Il fronce les sourcils avant de me dire d'un ton méprisant :**_

 _ **-Ne vous prenez pas la peine de me flatter miss Black, je vois bien que vous n'en penser pas un mot. Bien étant donner que nous avons un mois devant nous vous allez me faire l'inventaire de tous les ingrédients de la réserve.**_

 _ **Je le regarde calmement et me dit que ça aurait pu être pire. Je vais donc dans la pièce à côté et commence à regarder les différents ingrédients qui se trouve sur les étagères. Je suis fasciné par tout ce que je peux trouver, je prend un parchemin et une plume et commence à noter l'inventaire. Je ne vois pas le temps passer et c'est quand j'entends la douce voix de mon professeur que je me réveille de mon émerveillement.**_

 _ **-Miss revenez dans la classe.**_

 _ **Je retourne donc dans l'autre pièce et je le regarde.**_

 _ **-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **-Ça fait déjà depuis trois heures que vous êtes dans la réserve.**_

 _ **-Vraiment ?! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer je trouve toutes ces potions et tous ces ingrédients passionnants.**_

 _ **Il me regarde étonné avant de me demander :**_

 _ **-Ah oui ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-Et bah je vous donne donc rendez vous de nouveau dans mon bureau demain soir à la même heure.**_

 _ **-Bien à demain alors professeur.**_

 _ **Il ne me regarde même pas, je sors donc tranquillement du cachot pour retourner dans ma salle commune. Arriver là bas mon petit trio d'ami m'attends, Hermione me sourit quand elle me voit et me fait signe de venir d'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à 23h et ensuite nous montons nous coucher. Dans mon lit je souris avant de m'endormir, cette journée ne fut pas si terrible que ça…enfin si on oublie ce satané crapaud rose que je vais devoir supporter pendant toute l'année. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille doucement à l'heure et file dans la salle de bain me préparer. Je descends ensuite dans la salle commune et j'attends pendant quelques minutes. Harry finit par me rejoindre il s'assoit à côté de moi en me souriant.**_

 _ **-Salut Anna ça va aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-Oui impeccable et toi ?**_

 _ **-Bah...on peut dire que ça peut aller.**_

 _ **Je le regarde avec un air suspicieux.**_

 _ **-Comment ça ?**_

 _ **Il hésite avant de me dire :**_

 _ **-Et bien je fais des cauchemars depuis quelques temps mais rien de grave.**_

 _ **-Tu es sûr, tu sais tu peux m'en parler.**_

 _ **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas ...tu sais quoi Anna , tu me rappelle beaucoup Sirius.**_

 _ **Je lui souri avant de lui répondre :**_

 _ **-Oui c'est vrai qu'on a un air de famille tous les deux.**_

 _ **Je rigole un peu, du bruit se fait entendre et c'est Hermione et Ron qui nous rejoigne.**_

 _ **-Bon on peut aller dans la grande salle.**_

 _ **-Ouais miss.**_

 _ **On descend donc dans la grande salle, on s'installe au milieu de la table des Gryffondors. Je relève la tête vers la table des professeurs et sourit à mon grand-père. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me saluer et retourne à sa conversation avec le professeur Mac Gonagall. Je me sers tranquillement et commence à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Hermione me demande :**_

 _ **-Dis Anna comment c'est passer ta retenue avec Rogue hier soir.**_

 _ **-Oh elle était intéressante.**_

 _ **Mes trois amis se retournent vers moi d'un seul geste et me regardent comme si je venais d'une autre planète.**_

 _ **-Bah quoi ?! J'aime bien les potions alors…**_

 _ **-Ouais mais avec Rogue…**_

 _ **-Ouais et alors ce n'est pas lui qui va me faire détester les potions du jour au lendemain Ron.**_

 _ **Il ne me répond pas, soupire et retourne à sa précieuse assiette. Le repas se termine et nous nous dirigeons donc à notre premier cours de la matinée qui est divination. Je m'installe à une petite table avec Harry et Ron en soupirant, qu'est ce que je n'aime pas cette matière ! La prof entre dans la pièce et commence à nous parler,je prends quelques notes comme ça. Elle nous demande ensuite de prendre la boule de cristal devant nous et de dire se que l'on voit, je ne vois rien d'autre que mon reflet. Je me tourne vers Ron et lui demande :**_

 _ **-Tu vois quelque chose toi ?**_

 _ **-Euh non mais invente quelque chose ça marche à tous les coups.**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

 _ **Le professeur Trelawney arrive finalement à notre table en dernier. Elle me regarde en première et me demande :**_

 _ **-Alors jeune fille que voyez vous ?**_

 _ **-A vrai dire c'est difficile je…**_

 _ **Elle s'approche de ma tasse et regarde dedans avant de pousser un gros cri. Je sursaute comme presque tout le monde dans la classe.**_

 _ **-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?!**_

 _ **Elle me regarde gravement avant de me répondre ces paroles :**_

 _ **-Vous allez perdre un être très cher à votre coeur cette année. Je vois aussi une personne qui se rapprochera de vous et qui…**_

 _ **-Et qui…**_

 _ **-Je regrette je ne vois plus rien miss.**_

 _ **Elle se détourne de notre table et retourne à son bureau, la sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard. Je me lève difficilement avec mes deux nouveaux meilleurs amis et nous partons vite de cette classe.**_

 _ **-Euh dîtes ce qu'elle a dit c'est faux n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **Ron fait une grimace ainsi qu'Harry.**_

 _ **-Quoi ?! Ne me dîtes pas que vous la croyez ?! Si ?!**_

 _ **C'est Harry qui me répond :**_

 _ **-Et bien c'est-à-dire qu'une de ces « prophétie » c'est déjà réaliser avec moi en troisième année.**_

 _ **-Oh c'est pas vrai, après ma mère qui pourrait bien mourir!**_

 _ **Je soupire et c'est avec des têtes horribles qu'on rejoint Hermione pour deux heures de métamorphose. On va s'asseoir dans la classe et c'est le professeur Mac Gonagall qui finit par nous demander:**_

 _ **-Et bien alors j'espère que c'est pas mon cours qui vous rends comme cela vous trois.**_

 _ **-Non madame c'est juste qu'on a eu un cours de divination avant et…**_

 _ **-Je vois miss Black et qu'elle catastrophe nous attends cette année ?**_

 _ **C'est Harry qui prend la parole à ma place :**_

 _ **-Anna va perdre une personne qu'elle aime énormément cette année.**_

 _ **Le professeur nous regardent avec un air désolé et s'avance vers nous en nous disant :**_

 _ **-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas miss Black cela ne se réalisera pas.**_

 _ **-Ouais j'espère parce que j'ai déjà assez donné avec la mort de ma...Euh enfin peu importe commencer votre cour professeur.**_

 _ **-Bien miss alors aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment transformer un petit tabouret en petit animal de compagnie.**_

 _ **Les autres cours de la journée se passèrent plutôt bien et le soir je m'endormis vite.**_


	7. cauchemar et premier baiser

_Un homme se rapproche de moi, je ne vois pas son corps ni son visage tous deux cachés par une longue cape noire et un masque étrange. Il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure:_

 _-Alors Anna je t'attends encore, je ne te lâcherais jamais. Tu m'appartiendra toute entière, j'aurais ton corps et ton âme._

 _-Non! Qui êtes vous?!_

 _Il approche ses lèvres des miennes je me recule rapidement et il me répond:_

 _-Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ma belle Anna._

 _Il enlève ensuite son masque ainsi que sa cape et je pousse un cri d'effroi._

 _-NON,NON PAS VOUS NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS! NON!_

-Anna, Anna! Réveille toi!

Je me lève d'un coup en sursaut et m'effondre dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Ça va aller tu veux en parler?

Je la regarde intensément et fais non de la tête toujours en pleure.

-Très bien, je ne t'oblige pas ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me berça encore un moment avant que je retrouve le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut dur et c'est donc en retard qu'on arrive Hermione et moi dans la grande salle. Je m'effondre presque totalement sur la table et soupire, Harry et Ron me regardent avec inquiétude enfin surtout Harry. Celui-ci me demande:

-Ça ne va pas Anna?

-mrrrrmrr...

-Je suppose que ça veut dire non. Qu'est que tu as?

C'est Hermione qui lui répond:

-Elle a passer une mauvaise nuit.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi?

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui lui répond:

-J'ai juste fais un cauchemar.

Harry me regarde alors intensément, je le regarde aussi et il semble pensif.

-Harry?

-Euh oui je réfléchi à quelque chose.

-A quoi?

-Euh laisse tomber je t'en parlerais plus tard.

-Bon il faut qu'on aille en cours. En plus on a Rogue alors il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard.

-Ouais c'est clair aller en route.

C'est ainsi qu'on se rendit tous en salle de potion pour nos deux premières heures du vendredi. Une fois arrivait devant la porte un petit groupe de Serpentard que je connais bien s'avance vers nous. C'est Malfoy qui parle le premier:

-Alors voici notre quatuor préféré. Et dis moi Black t'es plutôt jolie ça te dirais de passer me voir un soir et de "parler" tout les deux.

Je le regarde avec dégoût et m'avance un peu plus vers lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, vois tu tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Et puis sans compter que tu n'es pas assez "expérimenté" pour moi.

Ensuite je lui fais un petit bisou sur la joue avant de lui donner un coup entre les jambes. Il tombe sur le sol en me disant:

-Tu me le payeras Black!

-C'est ça Malfoy, j'attends de voir.

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que la porte s'ouvre sur le professeur Rogue. Il regarde Malfoy avant de soupirer et de dire:

-J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor miss Black.

Je le regarde avec amusement et lui dit:

-D'accord de toute façon il l'avait cherché alors peu importe les points que vous m'enlevez.

Il me lance son regard noir avant de me dire:

-Plus un mot compris, tout le monde en classe et au travail! Vous avez les consignes au tableau.

Je me mets avec Hermione et on fait notre potion sans aucun problème. On finit au bout d'une heure et demie, Hermione appelle le prof pendant que moi je regarde Harry et lui sourit. Il me sourit en retour ,il me montre Malfoy et se met à rigoler, je me retiens de rire également. Je ne fais tellement pas attention qu'au bout de quelques minutes je reçois un gros coup de livre sur la tête.

-Aie, mais ça va pas ou quoi?!

-Miss Black vous commencez à m'énerver aujourd'hui alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir arrêter de lancer des regards langoureux à votre cher ami Potter. Vous allez m'écrire un parchemin sur les effets de l'amortentia sur une personne. Et vous commencez maintenant!

-Ok, c'est bon je m'y mets pas la peine de me parler comme ça.

Il me lance un de ces regard meurtrier je finis par me taire entièrement et commence à écrire son parchemin à la noix. La sonnerie retentit et je m'apprête à sortir de la classe quand je sens une main se refermer sur mon poignet. Je me retourne et vois le professeur qui me dit:

-Pas si vite miss, j'en ais pas finis avec vous.

J'avale ma salive difficilement, il me fait signe de retourner devant son bureau. Je soupire et y retourne pendant ce temps là il ferme la porte de la pièce. Il vient se mettre en face de moi, et s'approche de moi doucement avec une démarche menaçante. Je recule au fur et à mesure qu'il avance.

-Écoutez moi bien miss Black j'en ais marre. J'en ais marre de votre irrespect des règles et par dessus tout j'en ais marre de votre stupide insolence.

-Monsieur je...

-TAISEZ VOUS!

Je ne dis plus rien mais ne baisse pas le regard, nous sommes donc tous les deux en train de nous regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Baissez les yeux au sol miss vous êtes encore en train de me défier.

-Non, vous n'avez pas à me parler comme ça!

-Ah oui?! JE SUIS VOTRE PROFESSEUR MISS ET J'EXIGE QUE VOUS ME RESPECTIEZ EST CE QUE C'EST CLAIR?!

Je ne dis rien mais baisse le regard, il attrape encore une fois mon poignet et commence à me le serrer.

-JE NE VOUS AIS PAS ENTENDU EST CE QUE C'EST CLAIR?!

Il sert tellement fort mon poignet que je commence à avoir mal et surtout peur.

-Vous me faîtes mal.

-RÉPONDEZ A MA QUESTION!

-Oui, j'ai compris.

-Bien.

Il relâche mon poignet et retourne à son bureau, je me mets à pleurer.

-Vous pouvez sortir maintenant je vous revois à votre retenue de ce soir.

-Vous êtes complètement malade!

Je m'enfuis en courant de la salle de cours et me rend à mon dernier cours de la matinée qui est histoire de la magie. Le professeur ne me voit même pas arriver et je m'installe donc à côté d'Harry. Celui -ci me regarde avant de me demander:

-Anna ça va?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout va bien.

-Je vois bien que ça va pas qu'est ce que le professeur Rogue t'as dis?

-Rien je te dis maintenant arrête de me poser des questions je voudrais bien suivre le cours.

Il soupire et ne me dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Le cours se termine très lentement et on va ensuite directement dans la grande salle pour manger. L'après-midi nous avons quartier libre alors je vais à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pour lire et faire mes devoirs. Le soir venu je stresse beaucoup à cause de ma prochaine retenue avec Rogue. Quand 19h50 arrive je me dirige vers les cachots et frappe à la porte de la salle de classe.

-Entrez!

J'entre donc et vais directement dans la réserve pour continuer l'inventaire que j'ai commencé hier soir. Au bout d'une heure le professeur vient me rejoindre pour regarder comment j'avance dans mon travail. Il reste derrière moi pendant un petit moment avant de me dire:

-Miss Black vous n'avancez pas beaucoup ce soir.

Je me retourne vers lui avec un regard meurtrier et lui répond:

-A qui la faute d'après vous! C'est vous qui me stresser à toujours être dans mes pattes sans arrêt!

Il s'approche de moi comme ce matin mais encore plus près.

-Alors comme ça je vous "stresse" miss.

-Oui parce que vous profitez de votre statut de professeur pour me faire peur. Cependant laissez moi vous dire que je n'ai...pas peur de vous.

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tremblez vous comme cela? hein?

-Parce que je...j'ai...froid.

Il fait un sourire en coin et me plaque ensuite contre lui. Il me murmure à l'oreille:

-Et là miss avez vous encore froid?

-Je...

Ces bras autour de ma taille me font ressentir un frisson mais pas désagréable à mon étonnement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive plus à parler ni à me dégager des bras de mon professeur de potion.

-Alors Anna votre réponse?

Je frisonne encore plus quand il prononce mon prénom.

-Non...

Il me relève le menton et me regarde dans les yeux avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes. Ses lèvres s'arrêtent à seulement quelques centimètres des miennes, sans que je ne sache pourquoi c'est moi qui me met sur la pointe des pieds et qui franchis les quelques centimètres qui nous sépare. Notre baiser est plutôt passionné et sauvage. Quand je me rends compte de se que je suis en train de faire je le repousse violemment et pars de la classe en courant pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Arrivé dans ma chambre du dortoir je m'écroule sur mon lit et m'endors en pleurant.


	8. nouveaux sentiments et jalousie

Le lendemain matin je me lève de bonne heure et vais me promener dans le parc. J'aime bien le samedi matin il n'y a personne tout le monde dort. Je m'assois au bord du lac et trempe mes pieds dans l'eau, elle est bonne en ce début octobre. Je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau, mes longs cheveux châtain clair et mes yeux bleus-gris, les mêmes que ma mère. Je verse une larme et m'allonge sur l'herbe en pensant. "J'ai encore la sensation de ces lèvres sur les miennes, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de l'embrasser comme ça!" Je soupire et finis par fermé les yeux pour me détendre un peu, je n'entends plus rien autour de moi juste le chant des oiseaux du matin. Je me sens tellement bien que je m'endors presque, quelqu'un s'allonge à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête vers le côté droit et vois le visage d'Harry qui me sourit, je lui souris aussi et referme les yeux. Nous restons comme ça l'un contre l'autre pendant un certain temps avant qu'on décide de se lever pour aller dans la grande salle tous les deux. On arrive donc ensemble tous les deux au plus grand bonheur de Ron qui nous regarde avec un grand sourire. Je lui demande gentiment:

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Oh rien je vous trouve juste trop mignon tous les deux. On dirais presque un couple.

-Quoi?! N'importe quoi!

Je tourne la tête et rougit un peu avant de me servir de quoi manger dans mon assiette. Hermione sourit et me chuchote à l'oreille:

-Tu rougis Anna.

Cette phrase eut le réflexe de me faire rougir encore plus. Je baisse donc la tête honteuse et c'est Harry qui me la remonte en me regardant dans les yeux. Il me sourit gentiment et me dit:

-Ça va Anna?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ne les écoutes pas et puis se ne sont pas leurs affaires.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et retourne à sa conversation avec Ron. Je le regarde étrangement qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là?

-Anna ça te dis d'aller à la bibliothèque avec moi cette après midi?

-Euh ouais d'accord Hermione.

-Cool merci.

On se sourit l'une et l'autre, Harry et Ron eux avait prévu d'aller faire une partie d'échec dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Alors que je suis dans le rayon des créatures magiques je vois le professeur Rogue me regardait d'un bureau de la réserve. Quand il remarque que je le regarde à mon tour il me lance un regard noir, je détourne les yeux vers les livres du rayon et continue ma recherche. L'après midi passa tranquillement et il fut temps pour moi et Hermione d'aller dans la grande salle pour dîner. Le reste du week-end passe rapidement et le lundi matin arrive, je me réveille doucement en baillant et saute de mon lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je me lave, m'habille et me coiffe convenablement une fois cela fait je vais dans la grande salle attendre mes amis. Je suis dans les premières à arriver, il n'y a que trois autres élèves avec moi. Je souffle et commence à manger, au bout d'un certain moment j'entends la porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrir, c'est le directeur qui vient d'entrer. Il me regarde avec ses yeux malicieux et me dit:

-Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui Anna.

-Oui, je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir alors je me suis lever.

Je lui souris et il me rendit mon sourire. Je continue de manger ma tartine de confiture à la fraise, Harry vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et me dit:

-Salut Anna ça va?

-Oui et toi Harry?

-Impeccable maintenant que j'ai vu ta petite frimousse de lionne enragée.

-Hey!

Je lui tire la langue et lui donne un petit coup de coude dans les reins. Il rigole et me répond:

-Bah quoi c'était gentil comme compliment!

-Pfff, idiot.

Il me regarde et éclate de rire. Je baisse la tête et boude, il me remonte le menton grâce à sa main et me regarde dans les yeux. On se rapproche de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et il finit par mettre ces lèvres sur les miennes. On s'embrasse tendrement le temps d'un instant avant que des applaudissements se fasse entendre derrière nous. C'est Ron et Hermione qui arrivent tous les deux vers nous avec deux grands sourires. C'est Ron qui nous dit le premier:

-Alors les amoureux comment allez vous aujourd'hui?

Je vire au rouge cramoisi et tourne la tête gênée. Mon regard se porte vers la table des professeurs qui s'est remplie, mes yeux bleus croise les yeux noirs de Rogue. Je détourne le regard encore plus gênée qu'avant. Harry me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille:

-Alors nous deux...

-Oui Harry.

Il me regarde encore une fois avec son sourire si envoûtant et m'embrasse sur la bouche brièvement. Le petit déjeuner terminé il est temps pour nous d'aller à nos deux heures de potions du lundi matin. Je commence à stresser un peu mais je me détends dès je suis dans les bras de Harry. On arrive devant la salle de cours et celle-ci s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard sur un professeur Rogue pas de très bonne humeur.

-Entrez et en silence!

Je m'assois avec Hermione au premier rang comme d'habitude, Harry se met juste derrière moi avec Ron à côté de lui. Le cours commence tranquillement dans un calme profond jusqu'à ce fameux moment où Malfoy passe juste à côté de mon chaudron et y jette une queue de rat. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et la potion devint tout d'un coup rouge écarlate avant d'exploser dans toute la classe. Rogue furieux se retourne vers moi et Hermione et me cri dessus:

-NON MAIS QU'ELLE INCAPABLE VOUS ÊTES MISS BLACK, TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS VITE!

Tout le monde s'éloigne vers la porte paniqué et je m'apprête à les suivre quand je sens une main se poser sur mon bras et me tirer en arrière. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée se ferme et je suis toute seule en compagnie du professeur Rogue. Il s'avance vers moi avant de me tirer jusqu'à une autre porte au fond de la classe. Ensuite on entre dans un salon, mon Dieu je suis dans les appartements de Rogue! Il m'emmène dans une salle de bain et me dit:

-Prenez votre douche pour vous lavez, allez!

Je le regarde paniqué, il soupire et sort de la pièce me laissant seule dans "sa" salle de bain. Je me déshabille et rentre dans la douche j'en ressors propre quelques instants plus tard. Je m'enroule dans une serviette et vois une longue chemise noire sur un tabouret je la regarde et dit:

-Bon tant pis ça fera l'affaire.

J'enfile la chemise et sors de la petite salle pour me retrouver devant un Rogue tout propre lui aussi. Je le regarde étonné avant de lui demander:

-Comment vous avez fait sans votre salle de bain?

Il soupire et ne me répond pas, il se contente d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé beige clair de son salon. Attendez là, beige clair?! Il me regarde et me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui, j'hésite longuement avant d'accepter et de finalement m'installer à ses côtés.

-Vous me troubler miss Black.

-Je...

-Non taisez vous, laissez moi finir, vous m'embrassez un soir et le lendemain je vous retrouve dans les bras de ce...Potter.

-Je...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et me contente de le regarder, il se rapproche de moi et me dit:

-Alors où est passer votre courage de Gryffondor miss Black!

-Vous...vous êtes jaloux.

Il me regarde avec un regard noir et me cri dessus de sortir de ses appartements. Je me lève et sort vite de son salon, je me rends ensuite à mon cours d'histoire de la magie.


	9. mauvaise nuit

Les mois passent et me voilà au mois de décembre à une semaine des vacances de noël. Nous sommes le mardi matin et je suis donc en métamorphose, aujourd'hui on essaye de transformer une aiguille en verre. L'intérêt...moi non plus je ne le comprend pas. Je réussi néanmoins à faire la transformation, après ce cours nous allons tous dans la grande salle pour manger. Je suis assise à côté de Harry, qui lui, me sourit tendrement. Nous sommes toujours en couple. Alors que la fin du déjeuner arrive mon grand-père se lève de sa chaise et nous dit:

-Chers élèves j'ai l'honneur de vous dire qu'un bal de noël sera organisé la veille des vacances. Il y aura une sortie à pré-au-lard ce vendredi après midi pour que vous puisiez tous acheter une tenue convenable pour cet événement. Je vous remercie de votre attention et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

IL se lève ensuite de son siège et sort de la grande salle. Nous nous levons aussi pour nous rendre à notre premier cour de l'après midi qui n'est d'autre que défense contre les forces du mal avec cette chère Ombrage. Elle nous fait recopier le manuel comme d'habitude pendant qu'elle boit son thé tranquillement sur sa chaise de bureau. Je soupire après ce long cours de deux heures je me rends dans ma salle commune. Harry me rejoins quelques minutes plus tard avec Hermione et Ron, il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille. On reste comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps d'aller au dîner du soir. Après avoir manger et être aller à notre cours d'astronomie du mardi soir je dis une dernière fois bonne nuit à Harry et à Ron et vais m'endormir. Je suis profondément endormi lorsque qu'une voix se fait entendre dans mon esprit, sa voix. " Je te ferais souffrir Anna Rogue". Suite à ces paroles je me vois dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, j'avance lentement vers une source de luminosité et entends un cri au loin. Je me met à courir et m'arrête devant Arthur Weasley qui est en sang par terre.

-Oh mon dieu, NON, NON!

Je panique et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Anna, ANNA RÉVEILLE TOI! ANNA!

Je me réveille en sursaut et pleine de sueur, je descends dans la salle commune et me mets à courir dans les couloirs pour aller dans le bureau du directeur. J'entre sans frapper et toute essoufflée dans le bureau de mon grand-père.

-IL, il...Il est...Mr Weasley il est... salle...sang...Voldemort...

Mon grand-père se lève et vient me prendre dans ces bras.

-Chut, chut, ça va aller Anna, ça va aller. me chuchote-il à l'oreille.

Je me met à pleurer dans ses bras et relève la tête une fois calmer, c'est alors que je remarque enfin que je ne suis pas seule dans le bureau et que Harry est là ainsi que le professeur Mac Gonagall et le professeur Rogue. Je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'Harry et ne dit plus rien. C'est le directeur qui me coupe dans mes pensées en nous disant à Harry et à moi:

-Bon écoutez les enfants nous avons averti le ministre de la magie et ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Weasley est sain et sauf les aurors sont arrivés à temps pour le sauver.

Je soupire de soulagement et me détend un peu.

-Néanmoins laissez moi vous dire que nous avons à autre très gros problème.

Je le regarde alors intensément avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase.

-Car voyez vous les images qui apparaissent dans votre esprit à tous les deux n'apparaissent pas comme cela. N'avez vous pas entendu une voix dans votre tête lors de ces...visions.

Il se tourne vers Harry qui lui répond que non puis vers moi. Je baisse la tête et me demande si il est préférable ou pas de lui dire la phrase que j'ai entendu mais après mûr réflexion je me dis que c'est mieux de le garder pour moi seule. Je relève donc les yeux vers lui et lui répond:

-Non, rien du tout.

Il me regarde intensément comme si il savait que je ne lui disais pas la vérité. Je tourne les yeux vers un autre endroit de la pièce et évite ses yeux bleus qui sont si semblables aux miens. Il soupire un peu et se tourne vers le professeur Rogue avant de lui dire:

-Vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire mon cher ami, je m'occuperais de l'apprentissage de Harry quant à vous vous occuperez de Anna.

-Non!

J'ai sorti ça d'un coup sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'essaye donc de me rattraper en disant:

-Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire mon...apprentissage avec toi plutôt?

-Anna y aurais-t-il un problème avec le professeur Rogue?

-Non, c'est juste que... qu'il...on ne s'aiment pas beaucoup c'est tout et je n'ai pas envie de le déranger plus que je ne le fais déjà en cours de potions.

Et voilà, ça fait déjà deux mensonges en à peine 15 minutes, le directeur me regarde encore avec son regard malicieux et me dit:

-Je suis désolé miss Black mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Je lui lance un regard noir et sort de la petite pièce énervée pour retourner dans mon lit et m'endormir toujours autant énervé contre mon grand-père. Le reste de la semaine se passe plutôt tranquillement, le professeur Rogue m'a dit que nous commencerons mes cours "particuliers" après les vacances. Et ça aura lieu tous les soirs de la semaine de 20h à 22h, super hein?! Bon en attendant aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi et cette après midi je vais à pré-au-lard accompagné de Hermione et Ginny. On va tout d'abord à une boutique pour vêtements de soirées, Ginny choisi d'acheter une robe rose pale, Hermione une robe bleue et moi une robe rouge avec de la dentelle noire. Après avoir acheter nos robes on va acheter des accessoires et du maquillage. Une fois cela fait on va se reposer à une table aux trois balais.

-Alors Anna tout va bien avec Harry? me demande Ginny.

-Euh oui...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus parce que oui tout va bien avec Harry, mais j'ai une drôle de sensation quand je suis avec lui. Je l'aime mais...je ne suis pas encore sûr de savoir de quelle façon, en ami ou en petit ami, tout s'est passer tellement vite et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir en le repoussant.

-Et toi il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse?

Elle rougit et me répond:

-Non, enfin peut être.

-Ah oui? Et qui pourrais faire battre le cœur de notre petite Weasley?

-Dean Thomas.

-Je le savais! s'écrit Hermione.

On rigole ensemble avant de finir notre verre chacune et de retourner à Poudlard. Le bal est ce soir donc nous allons nous préparer dans notre dortoir, Hermione se lisse les cheveux et se maquille un peu les yeux avec du mascara et du fard à paupière beige qui fait d'ailleurs très bien ressortir ces yeux. Ginny, elle, se boucle les cheveux et se met un peu de rouge aux lèvres, elle est magnifique. Quant à moi je m'attache les cheveux en un très beau chignon tressé et me maquille que légèrement les yeux avec du crayon noir et du mascara. Quand je me retourne vers les filles, elles me regardent avec des bouches grandes ouvertes.

-Alors? J'en ais pas trop fait?

C'est Hermione qui me répond:

-Non pas du tout! Tu es splendide Anna, le noir fait ressortir tes yeux sans parler de ta superbe robe rouge.

Je rougis un peu et lui sourit aussi.

-Bon on y vas les filles.

-Oui Ginny on arrive!

Je descends avec les filles en direction de la grande salle, arrivée en haut des escaliers, on les descends toutes les trois gracieusement et doucement sous les regards admiratifs de nos cavaliers.


	10. le bal

Arrivées en bas des escaliers je vais rejoindre Harry, Ginny va rejoindre Dean et Hermione, elle, va rejoindre Ron. Celui-ci a enfin réussi à lui demander de venir avec lui au bal. Harry n'arrête pas de me détailler depuis quelques minutes déjà et je décide donc de lui demander pourquoi.

-Et bien je te trouve magnifique Anna. me répond-il.

-Je te remercie tu es pas mal non plus.

On se sourit et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent en grand laissant découvrir une décoration magnifique. Il y a des sapins enneigés, de la neige qui tombe du ciel de la salle, les tables des maisons on était remplacés par pleins de petites tables pour cinq ou six personnes. Les préfets ouvrent le bal et Harry et moi on va danser juste après, la piste de danse se remplit petit à petit. On danse pendant quatre danse et on va s'asseoir ensuite à une table.

-Tu veux quelque chose?

-Ouais je veux bien une bieraubeurre s'il te plaît.

-Ok d'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Il s'en va au bar chercher les boissons et pendant ce temps là Malfoy trouve le moyen de venir m'embêter. Il se met devant moi, je soupire et lui dit:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux la fouine?

-Je suis seulement venu te proposer de venir danser avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard.

-Ah oui c'est vrai? t'es pas sérieux?! C'est qui il est où que j'aille le voir?

Il me regarde avec mépris.

-Tu es toujours aussi idiote à se que je vois Anna, tu ne vois même pas la chance que je t'offre.

J'éclate de rire et lui répond:

-Malfoy, lâche l'affaire je ne suis pas une de ces filles faciles que tu arrives à mettre dans ton lit d'un claquement de doigt.

Il me regarde avec un regard pervers.

-Ah oui, pourtant il ne t'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour te taper Potter et moi je n'aurais même pas le droit à juste une nuit. Aller je suis sûr que tu aime...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et lui fout mon poing dans sa gueule de fouine bondissante. Il commence à saigner du nez et me regarde avec une haine incroyable.

-Tu me le payeras Black!

-C'est ça compte là dessus Malfoy!

Il s'en va ensuite avec un regard de dédain, Harry arrive et s'assoie en regardant Malfoy partir avec des yeux tueurs.

-Je vais le tuer. dit-il avec haine.

-Non tu ne fera rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a déjà eut son compte avec mon poigt dans sa jolie petite frimousse de fouine.

Il m'embrasse et me tends mon verre de bieraubeurre que je prends doucement dans ma main. Quelques instants plus tard un slow est chanté, Harry me prend donc par la taille et m'emmène sur la piste de danse. On commence à danser l'un serré contre l'autre, je regarde autour de moi les autres couples qui se trouve sur la piste de danse. Mon regard est dévié ensuite sur les professeurs et mes yeux se connectent à des yeux noirs, ça fait longtemps que je ne les avais regardés ceux-là. Je continue à les fixés tout au long de la danse quand je vois une main qui fait des allers retours devant mes yeux.

-Eh oh, Anna.

-Euh oui excuse moi Harry, j'étais ailleurs.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Tu viens on va faire un tour dehors.

-Ouais j'arrive.

On sort alors tous les deux dehors dans le parc, on s'assoie près d'une petite fontaine qui a été mise là pour l'occasion par le directeur de l'école. Harry me prend la main en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Anna le prend pas mal mais je crois que...

-...que...

-Et bah ça va maintenant faire deux mois qu'on est ensemble et je...enfin je...

Je crois comprendre et je lui coupe la parole.

-Écoute Harry il faut aussi que je te dises quelque chose par rapport à nous deux.

-Oui? dit-il visiblement soulagé que je prenne la parole à mon tour.

-Je t'aime énormément mais plus comme...un frère. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Oh merci...

Il me prend dans ses bras et je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi mais tu le prend plus facilement que je ne le penser tout compte fait.

-Oui pour tout de dire moi aussi je sentais bien qu'on avait été trop vite tous les deux. Je te considère aussi comme une sœur Anna.

Il me prend par la main et on retourne dans la grande salle. Hermione et Ron nous rejoigne et c'est Hermione qui nous demande:

-Alors ça va vous deux?

-Oui on a décidé d'arrêter notre relation amoureuse et de rester juste des amis.

-Ah bon? Mais Harry pourquoi?

C'est Ron qui vient de poser la question, Harry lui répond avec ces mots:

-Et bien parce que je considère Anna plus comme une sœur que comme une petite amie et c'est la même chose pour elle, elle me considère plus comme un frère qu'autre chose.

-Ah d'accord.

La soirée se finit plutôt tranquillement et c'est vers 0h45 qu'on remonte dans notre dortoir car demain un long trajet nous attends pour rentrer chacun chez nous.

 **Bon je sais c'est un petit chapitre mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration. N'hésiter pas à me dire vos points de vue sur l'histoire! J'accepte les commentaires positifs et négatifs!**

 **Sinon je vous dis au prochain chapitre qui racontera les vacances de nos petits sorciers préférés.**


	11. vacances de noël

Nous voilà dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à la maison. Je suis très presser de revoir mon père et de passer noël avec lui. Cependant je n'arrête pas de penser à ma mère sa va être le premier noël que je passerais sans elle. Nous arrivons à la gare et avec Harry on se dirige vers mon père, qui lui, est adossé à un mur à nous attendre le sourire aux lèvres. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur je me jette sur lui et lui fait un énorme câlin. Il me ressert contre lui et me caresse les cheveux tendrement, je finis par le lâché et c'est Harry qui le prend dans ces bras à son tour mais plus brièvement. On va ensuite dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et on transplane pour se rendre au 12 square Grimmauld. Je monte mes affaires dans ma chambre et vais dans le grenier voir comment va Buch. Je m'incline, il répond par un signe de tête et je peux donc m'avançais pour le caresser. Il a l'habitude de me voir maintenant, la semaine avant la rentrée scolaire je n'arrêtais pas de venir lui dire un petit bonjour tous les jours. Je reste là et je suis vite rejoins par mon père et Harry. C'est Sirius qui prend la parole mon me dire:

-Alors ce début d'année scolaire à Poudlard?

-Bah plutôt...surprenant on va dire.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil avant de reprendre la parole.

-Oui j'ai pu le comprendre quand j'ai appris que tu as été en retenue pendant un moi avec ce cher Rogue et ta discussion plutôt mouvementée avec Ombrage u encore votre relation amoureuse tous les deux.

Je rougis et lui répond:

-Oui en parlant de ça Harry et moi on est plus ensemble on a décider de se séparer.

-Oui ça aussi je le sais.

Je le regarde avec un sourcil relevé et lui demande:

-Mais comment tu sais ça?

-J'ai mes sources.

-Mouais, tu as surtout un beau-père qui s'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

-Oui surtout.

On se sourit et il se tourne ensuite vers Harry et lui demande la même chose qu'à moi. Harry lui dit qu'à part cela il ne s'est rien passer de fameux. On ne parle pas de nos visions bien sûr car ce n'est pas le sujet le plus approprié pour des passe ensuite la soirée au coin du feu tous les trois et Sirius nous raconte ces aventures avec les maraudeurs. Les premiers jours passent plutôt vite et je suis maintenant avec Ginny et Hermione dans ma chambre à me préparer pour le réveillon de noël. D'après mon père il y aura tous les membres de l'ordre et des amis à lui. ON finit par descendre toutes les trois, quand on arrive dans le grand salon de la demeure des Black tout le monde se retournent vers nous. Sirius s'avance vers moi et me sers contre lui brièvement avant de me dire:

-Tu es magnifique Anna.

Je lui souris et lui répond:

-Oui c'est une robe que m'avait acheter maman, je ne l'ai jamais mise avant aujourd'hui.

-Et bien elle te vas à ravir.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et vais rejoindre le groupe de jeunes qui se trouve dans le fond de la salle. Je m'assois sur la canapé à côté des jumeaux Weasley.

-Waouh Anna tu es splendide ce soir, c'est pour quelqu'un en particulier?

-N'importe quoi tais toi Fred!

-C'est pas moi Fred, moi c'est Georges.

Je le regarde en souriant et lui répond:

-Arrête je sais très bien que c'est toi Fred.

Il commence à faire semblant de bouder et me dit:

-Mais comment tu fais pour toujours savoir qui est qui? C'est pas drôle!

-Ohlala j'te jure.

On entame une discussion tous ensemble le temps que tous les invités arrivent. Je vois entrer des gens que je ne connais pas forcément bien mais je sais qu'ils sont de l'ordre. Au bout d'un moment je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur Mr Weasley et Mr Lupin ils se tournent tous les deux vers nous et viennent nous rejoindre. On leur sourit et c'est Mr Weasley qui prend la parole:

-Je tenais à vous remercier Anna et toi Harry pour m'avoir sauver l'autre soir.

On lui sourit Harry et moi.

-Oui bravo les enfants c'était du bon travail!

-Merci Mr Lupin.

-Oh tu sais tu peux m'appeler Remus et me tutoyer si tu veux Anna. Je voudrais également te parler si tu veux bien.

-Euh oui bien sûr.

Je me lève et on va plus loin dans la salle à l'appris des oreilles indiscrètes. Sirius nous rejoins quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors tu veux qu'on lui dise maintenant Lunard?

-Et bien oui Patmol je suis impatient.

-Très bien je t'en pris.

Remus se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire et me dit:

-Voilà il y a longtemps alors que ta mère allait partir on a parler tous les deux. Elle m'a dit que si elle avait un enfant elle voudrait que se soit moi le parrain. Mais seulement quand elle m'a dit cela je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte, personne ne le savais ton grand-père lui avait interdit d'en parler. A l'heure qu'il est elle est morte et je, je me demandais si tu voulais bien que je sois ton parrain.

Je lui saute dans les bras et lui répond avec un grand sourire:

-Bien sûr que je veux bien.

-Je sais que c'est un peu tard maintenant mais ton grand-père m'a dit qu'il allait tout faire que le ministère accepte. Nous avons des années à rattraper.

-On s'en fiche, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'aujourd'hui je suis avec ma famille.

On se prends tous les trois dans nos bras et des pleurs se font entendre dans la pièce. On se retourne vers une Tonks et une Molly Weasley qui pleure et qui nous applaudissent.

-C'est magnifique une famille réunie.

-Oui c'est splendide.

J'éclate de rire et vais rejoindre mes amis qui me regardent aussi tous émus par la scène qu'ils venaient de voir. La porte s'ouvre sur mon grand-père et sur le professeur Rogue. Je me tounr vers Harry et lui demande:

-Rogue fait parti de l'ordre?

-Oui je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi. répond Harry.

Je hausse les épaules et me tourne vers mon grand-père. Il me sourit aussi et la douce voix de Mme Weasley nous dit de nous mettre à table. Je suis assise entre Hermione et Harry, malheureusement je constate que quelqu'un a eu l'idée de me mettre en face de Rogue. Je soupire, il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de me dire à voix basse:

-Ne croyez pas que je suis ravie ďêtre en face de vous miss Black. Au contraire c'est loin d'être le cas.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes là' je crois pas que passer le réveillon en notre compagnie vous tienne tant à cœur.

Il me regarde avec mépris avant de me répondre de sa voix si douce:

-Votre grand-père m'y a obliger sinon je ne serai pas venu. Et je constate que même en dehors de l'école vous parlez aux adultes avec insolente.

-Surtout à vous, pour tout vous dire.

Je peux voir apparaître in micro-sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne me répond pas et se détourne de moi pour parler à Kingsley qui est assis à sa droite. De mon côté, j'entame une conversation avec Hermione sur la métamorphose en Animagus. Le reste du repas se passe tranquillement, minuit sonne et il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Je m'avance vers la tas de paquets et en vois sept pour moi. Je souris tristement car je repense au seul cadeau que j'avais avec ma mère, j'adorais ça car comme cela il était encore plus précieux à mes yeux. Des larmes commence à couler sur mes joues et je sors de la salle en courant pour me rendre dans ma chambre que je partage avec Ginny et Hermione. Je saute sur mon lit et mon chat noir vient me rejoindre. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et ne bouge pas pour autant, une main se pose sur mon épaule, je tourne mon visage trempé vers la personne qui vient d'entrer. Je suis étonné que ce soit mon grand-père qui soit tout au près de mon lit. Il s'assoit et me regarde tendrement avant de me dire:

-Tu sais Anna elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures le jour de noël.

-Je sais, c'est juste que j'arrête pas d'y penser. Elle aurait tellement aimer être ici en famille. Et puis noël sans elle c'est comme si il me manquait quelque chose.

Il me prend dans ces bras pour me réconforter. On reste comme cela pendant au moins quelques minutes et on redescend ensuite dans le salon. Je souris à mes amis pour les rassurer et ouvre mes cadeaux de noël avec un petit sourire. Je reçois de la part d'Hermione un livre sur les créatures fantastiques, un bracelet de la part de Harry, une photo où je peux voir mes deux parents jeunes l'un dans les bras de l'autre de la part de mon père et etc...Je sens la fatigue me venir et je vais donc dire bonne nuit à tout le monde et fini même par le professeur Rogue. Je m'avance vers lui gentiment et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux:

-Bonne nuit professeur.

Il me regarde également mais pas de son regard noir habituel, non, son regard est peut être plus doux.

-Bonne nuit.

Je m'éloigne donc de lui et vais dans ma chambre. Je m'endors rapidement le sourire aux lèvres. Les vacances se terminent bien et il est déjà l'heure d'aller dans le Poudlard express. Je suis sur le quai avec mon père, Harry et la famille Weasley. Tout le monde se dit au revoir et monte dans le train. Sauf moi qui ne veux pas, je verse une larme et mon père me prend dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller ma princesse?

-Ouais c'est juste que les départs vont toujours être durs maintenant.

-Oui tu as raison même moi j'ai du mal à te laisser partir. Mais je doute pas que je vais revoir ta chouette venir cogner à la fenêtre pratiquement deux matins par semaines.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et me pousse vers la porte du train.

-Aller il va partir sans toi sinon.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et rentre dans le train à la recherche de mes amis. Je les retrouve dans un compartiment plus loin, je m'assois le plus près de la fenêtre. Je regarde à l'extérieur mon père et Lucius Malfoy. Attendez là Lucius Malfoy est en train de discuter avec mon père! Je dirais plutôt en train de se disputer étant donné leurs deux visages très dégoutés. Le train commence à partir et je ne peux donc pas voir la suite des évènements. Je demanderais à mon père dans ma prochaine lettre.


	12. cours d'occlumencie

toc toc toc

La porte s'ouvre et je vois le professeur Rogue me regardait et il me dit:

-Bien miss vous êtes à l'heure, entrez et asseyez vous sur la chaise en face de celle de mon bureau.

Il referme ensuite la porte de la classe et je m'installe donc à la place qu'il m'a indiqué. Il s'assoit en face de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Miss je suppose que vous ne savez pas encore ce que je vais essayez de vous apprendre?

-A vrai dire j'ai peux être une idée.

-Je vous écoute, qu'elle est votre hypothèse?

-Et bien voilà, quand j'étudiais avec ma mère, elle m'a un jour parlait de la légilimencie et de l'occlumencie.

Il me regarde curieusement avant de me demander si je savais en quoi cela consistai.

-Oui bien sûr, c'est le fait de rentrer dans l'esprit des personnes.

-Bien alors allons y, je vais rentrer dans votre esprit et vous allez essayer de construire un mur pour que je ne puisse pas continuer.

-Maintenant là tout de suite?!

-Pourquoi vous avez peur miss Black? me dit il avec sarcasme.

-Non.

Je lui envois un regard noir et il en profite pour prononcer la formule et pour rentrer dans ma tête. J'essaye pendant quelques secondes de le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vois alors défiler des souvenirs de mon enfance dans ma tête. Il finit par sortir de ma tête et il me dit avec mépris:

-Alors c'est tout ce que vous savez faire?

-Parce que vous croyez que c'est si simple, bien sûr pour vous c'est facile mais pour moi c'est beaucoup plus difficile!

-Et bien essayons encore alors.

-Très bien!

Je me concentre cette fois-ci et je réussi à voir apparaître un mur en brique dans ma tête. Je respire à fond et essaye de garder le contrôle sur Rogue mais je n'y arrive pas et je finis pas céder. Il se retire de mon esprit presque aussitôt après mon échec.

-C'était mieux. dit il en soupirant comme si il s'ennuyait.

-Oui mais pas assez pour vous repoussez alors je veux recommencer!

On recommença encore trois fois et je finis par m'effondrait sur le sol épuisé. Le professeur Rogue parti quelques instants avant de revenir avec une potion dans la main. Il me la tend et je la prend en effleurant ses doigts, je frisonne, encore cette sensation...On se regarde dans les yeux et je finis par me relever avec la main qu'il me tend. Une fois debout nous sommes seulement qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se rapproche de moi et je me rapproche aussi de lui, nous sommes sur le point de s'embrasser quand on entend une personne frapper à la porte. On se sépare précipitamment et le maître des potion m'indique la réserve de la tête. Je me précipite dans la réserve pour me cacher. Rogue ouvre la porte et j'entends alors la voix de mon grand-père résonnait dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir Severus, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Anna est déjà reparti?

Je peux entendre de l'amusement dans sa voix alors qu'il regarde en ma direction. Comment fait-il pour toujours savoir tout?! Je sors de ma cachette en soupirant et souris à mon grand-père.

-Bonsoir grand-père, tu n'es pas avec Harry?

Il me regarde en souriant avant de me répondre:

-Et bien vois tu je l'étais mais je voulais aussi venir voir comment se passait tes cours avec Severus.

-Euh bah ça...

-...pourrais être pire. complète le professeur Rogue.

Je détourne les yeux vers lui, mauvaise idée car il me regarde aussi. Nos regards se croisent et je sens mes joues rougirent petit à petit. Je tourne les yeux ailleurs dans la salle de classe et je fini par les reposer sur mon grand-père qui nous regardent avec malice.

-Bien je vais vous laissez alors, Anna tu ne devrais pas tarder à aller te coucher le couvre feu est passé.

-Oui monsieur le directeur. Il me regarde avec un sourire amusé et pars de la salle de classe. Je peux sentir le professeur Rogue se rapprochait dans mon dos. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de me dire avec une voix plutôt douce:

-Votre grand-père a raison miss, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir.

-Vous savez professeur je peux y retourner toute seule.

-Bien faîtes donc alors. dit il vexer.

Je fais un petit sourire et vais jusqu'à la porte et me retourne avant de partir.

-Bonne nuit monsieur.

Il me regarde dans les yeux avant de me répondre:

-Bonne nuit miss.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je rentre donc dans mon dortoir en pensant à se qui aurait pu se passer si mon grand-père n'était pas venu frapper à la porte. Je m'endors toujours avec ce sourire gravé sur mes lèvres. Le mois de janvier a fait place au mois de mars et le professeur Ombrage est devenue grande inquisitrice de l'école. Mes cours d'Occlumencie se passe toujours de la même façon, je deviens de plus en plus forte d'après mon professeur. Avec Harry et quelques élèves nous nous entraînons en cachette à l'abri du regard de Ombrage, de cette sale petite...enfin... Ce matin alors que je me rends dans la grande salle en compagnie de mes amis, Malfoy à la mauvaise idée de venir vers nous. Il se mets devant moi avant de me regarder de la tête aux pieds.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as la fouine?

-Je me demandais encore comment une créature telle que toi n'était pas encore passer dans mon lit. Mais après tout peut être que tu aimes les hommes plus expérimenté?

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de lui demander:

-Qu'est ce que je suis sensé comprendre Malfoy?

-Oh tu as très bien compris, je t'ai vu un soir de la semaine rendre visite à quelqu'un.

-Mais mêles toi de ce qui te regarde Malfoy!

-Ah donc tu nies pas, mais dis moi tu prends bien ton pied j'espère.

Je lui envoie mon poigt dans sa jolie figure de fouine bondissante.

-T'es vraiment con ma parole, je pourrais jamais faire ça avec...t'es vraiment idiot!

Je me détourne de lui et vais m'installer à la table des Gryffondors sous le regard des autres élèves, qui eux, n'ont rien compris de la conversation qui vient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Je sais il est un peu court mais en ce moment je n'aie pas beaucoup d'inspiration... :/**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe je n'aie jamais étais très fortes pour me corriger :)**

 **Voilà et n'hésiter pas à me dire vos commentaires qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs :)**


End file.
